duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Ultra Golden Card (Gallery)
This is a gallery for the Ultra Golden Cards in the OCG from DMRP-05 and onwards, and DMEX-01 and onwards. Dmex1-g1.jpg|Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush (DMEX-01) Dmex1-g2.jpg|Mendelssohn (DMEX-01) Dmex1-g3.jpg|Holy, Flash Guardian (DMEX-01) Dmex1-g4.jpg|Novalty Amaze (DMEX-01) Dmex1-g5.jpg|Mystic Treasure Chest (DMEX-01) Dmex1-g6.jpg|Hogan Blaster (DMEX-01) Dmex1-g7.jpg|Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie (DMEX-01) Dmex1-g8.jpg|Falconer, Lightfang Ninja (DMEX-01) Dmex1-g9.jpg|Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet (DMEX-01) Dmex1-g10.jpg|Faerie Life (DMEX-01) Dmrp5-g1.jpg|Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol (DMRP-05) Dmrp5-g2.jpg|Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon (DMRP-05) Dmrp5-g3.jpg|Kernel, Blue Stagnation Dragon Elemental (DMRP-05) Dmrp5-g4.jpg|Puchohenza, Mia Moja (DMRP-05) Dmrp5-g5.jpg|Nicol Bolas (DMRP-06) Dmrp6-g1.jpg|5000GT, Riot (DMRP-06) Dmrp6-g2.jpg|Dogiragon, Legendary Legend (DMRP-06) Dmrp6-g3.jpg|Deadly Fighter Braid Claw (DMRP-06) Dmrp6-g4.jpg|Arcadia Spark (DMRP-06) Dmrp6-g5.jpg|Reload Charger (DMRP-06) Dmrp7-g1.jpg|Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental (DMRP-07) Dmrp7-g2.jpg|Heaven's Gate (DMRP-07) Dmrp7-g3.jpg|Juranail, Seven Quakes World King (DMRP-07) Dmrp7-g4.jpg|Miracle Star, Time Caster (DMRP-07) Dmrp7-g5.jpg|Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard (DMRP-07) Dmex3-g1.jpg|Messer Schmitt (DMEX-03) Dmex3-g2.jpg|Golden the Johnny (DMEX-03) Dmex3-g3.jpg|Beginning the Merabeat (DMEX-03) Dmrp8-g1.jpg|Miracle Miradante (DMRP-08) Dmrp8-g2.jpg|Destinia, Crystal Evil Dragon (DMRP-08) Dmrp8-g3.jpg|Faerie Shower (DMRP-08) Dmrp8-g4.jpg|Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon (DMRP-08) Dmrp8-g5.jpg|Codeking Wilhelm (DMRP-08) Dmrp9-g1.jpg|Heaven's Force (DMRP-09) Dmrp9-g2.jpg|Gachanko Gachirobo (DMRP-09) Dmrp9-g3.jpg|Jenny, the Suicide Doll (DMRP-09) Dmrp9-g4.jpg|Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon (DMRP-09) Dmrp9-g5.jpg|Rafululu, Sound Faerie (DMRP-09) Dmrp9-g6.jpg|Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic (DMRP-09) Dmrp9-g7.jpg|Saizoumist, Dolge (DMRP-09) Dmrp11-g1.jpg|Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade (DMRP-11) Dmrp11-g2.jpg|Intense Vacuuming Twist (DMRP-11) Dmrp11-g3.jpg|Streaming Shaper (DMRP-11) Dmrp11-g4.jpg|Blackout, ZERO Invasion (DMRP-11) Dmrp11-g5.jpg|Crossfire, Millionaire (DMRP-11) Dmrp11-g6.jpg|Miraculous Plague (DMRP-11) Dmrp11-g7.jpg|Dark Life (DMRP-11) Dmrp12-g1.jpg|Miradante Twelve, Time Pope (DMRP-12) Dmrp12-g2.jpg|Final Dogiragolden (DMRP-12) Dmrp12-g3.jpg|King the Slotton 7 / Seventh Seven (DMRP-12) Dmrp12-g4.jpg|Donjungle Strong Seven (DMRP-12) Dmrp12-g5.jpg|Shura Beethoven, Zenith of "Hadou" (DMRP-12) Dmrp12-g6.jpg|Hanzou, Menacing Phantom (DMRP-12) Dmrp12-g7.jpg|Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon (DMRP-12) Dmrp12-g8.jpg|Spiner, Shock Doctor (DMRP-12) Dmex1-g1.jpg|Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush (DMEX-01) Dmex1-g2.jpg|Mendelssohn (DMEX-01) Dmex1-g3.jpg|Holy, Flash Guardian (DMEX-01) Dmex1-g4.jpg|Novalty Amaze (DMEX-01) Dmex1-g5.jpg|Mystic Treasure Chest (DMEX-01) Dmex1-g6.jpg|Hogan Blaster (DMEX-01) Dmex1-g7.jpg|Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie (DMEX-01) Dmex1-g8.jpg|Falconer, Lightfang Ninja (DMEX-01) Dmex1-g9.jpg|Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet (DMEX-01) Dmex1-g10.jpg|Faerie Life (DMEX-01) Dmrp5-g1.jpg|Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol (DMRP-05) Dmrp5-g2.jpg|Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon (DMRP-05) Dmrp5-g3.jpg|Kernel, Blue Stagnation Dragon Elemental (DMRP-05) Dmrp5-g4.jpg|Puchohenza, Mia Moja (DMRP-05) Dmrp5-g5.jpg|Nicol Bolas (DMRP-05) Dmrp6-g1.jpg|5000GT, Riot (DMRP-06) Dmrp6-g2.jpg|Dogiragon, Legendary Legend (DMRP-06) Dmrp6-g3.jpg|Deadly Fighter Braid Claw (DMRP-06) Dmrp6-g4.jpg|Arcadia Spark (DMRP-06) Dmrp6-g5.jpg|Reload Charger (DMRP-06) Dmrp7-g1.jpg|Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental (DMRP-07) Dmrp7-g2.jpg|Heaven's Gate (DMRP-07) Dmrp7-g3.jpg|Juranail, Seven Quakes World King (DMRP-07) Dmrp7-g4.jpg|Miracle Star, Time Caster (DMRP-07) Dmrp7-g5.jpg|Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard (DMRP-07) Dmex3-g1.jpg|Messer Schmitt (DMEX-03) Dmex3-g2.jpg|Golden the Johnny (DMEX-03) Dmex3-g3.jpg|Beginning the Merabeat (DMEX-03) Dmrp8-g1.jpg|Miracle Miradante (DMRP-08) Dmrp8-g2.jpg|Destinia, Crystal Evil Dragon (DMRP-08) Dmrp8-g3.jpg|Faerie Shower (DMRP-08) Dmrp8-g4.jpg|Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon (DMRP-08) Dmrp8-g5.jpg|Codeking Wilhelm (DMRP-08) Dmrp9-g1.jpg|Heaven's Force (DMRP-09) Dmrp9-g2.jpg|Gachanko Gachirobo (DMRP-09) Dmrp9-g3.jpg|Jenny, the Suicide Doll (DMRP-09) Dmrp9-g4.jpg|Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon (DMRP-09) Dmrp9-g5.jpg|Rafululu, Sound Faerie (DMRP-09) Dmrp9-g6.jpg|Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic (DMRP-09) Dmrp9-g7.jpg|Saizoumist, Dolge (DMRP-09) Dmrp10-g1.jpg|Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity (DMRP-10) Dmrp10-g2.jpg|Mega Magma Dragon (DMRP-10) Dmrp10-g3.jpg|Bolbalzak Ex (DMRP-10) Dmrp10-g4.jpg|Miraculous Snare (DMRP-10) Dmrp10-g5.jpg|Miraculous Truce (DMRP-10) Dmrp10-g6.jpg|Ragnarok, the Clock (DMRP-10) Dmrp10-g7.jpg|Demon's Light (DMRP-10) Dmrp11-g1.jpg|Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade (DMRP-11) Dmrp11-g2.jpg|Intense Vacuuming Twist (DMRP-11) Dmrp11-g3.jpg|Streaming Shaper (DMRP-11) Dmrp11-g4.jpg|Blackout, ZERO Invasion (DMRP-11) Dmrp11-g5.jpg|Crossfire, Millionaire (DMRP-11) Dmrp11-g6.jpg|Miraculous Plague (DMRP-11) Dmrp11-g7.jpg|Dark Life (DMRP-11) Dmrp12-g1.jpg|Miradante Twelve, Time Pope (DMRP-12) Dmrp12-g2.jpg|Final Dogiragolden (DMRP-12) Dmrp12-g3.jpg|King the Slotton 7 / Seventh Seven (DMRP-12) Dmrp12-g4.jpg|Donjungle Strong Seven (DMRP-12) Dmrp12-g5.jpg|Shura Beethoven, Zenith of "Hadou" (DMRP-12) Dmrp12-g6.jpg|Hanzou, Menacing Phantom (DMRP-12) Dmrp12-g7.jpg|Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon (DMRP-12) Dmrp12-g8.jpg|Spiner, Shock Doctor (DMRP-12) Category:Illustration Gallery